


And Now This Boy's Addicted Cause Your Kiss Is The Drug

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Medicine, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have kind of had an awkward relationship lately, but then Louis is feeling sick and he wants Harry's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now This Boy's Addicted Cause Your Kiss Is The Drug

**Author's Note:**

> day 15 wooo !
> 
> this is like such a messed up fic it started off as one tihng and went to another im so sorry i makes no sense whatsoever
> 
> this is not really but kind of a fill for [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/7ac411b7e101c0c87e590c819d6c4363/tumblr_n6gcjhjS931rpjzuro1_500.jpg) prompt :)
> 
> song title is from 'bad medicine' by bon jovi :)
> 
> enjoyyy !

It’s not uncommon for Harry to have some strange sexual desires. At least not anymore.

Harry just — he just _enjoys_ sex, like any other person. He's not weird, really, no. But he has brought in a sense of polyamory into his boys' lives.

During their X Factor time, it was mostly Louis. Harry would sometimes climb into his bunk at 1AM and demand a blowjob or a silent fucking and Louis would comply, just because, if not, Harry would sit on him and bounce until he did. One time he even got Louis hard a rode him while he was asleep which — yeah. It wasn't easy.

On their X Factor tour it was Niall and Louis. Harry's thing with threesomes went a little out of control when he demanded they have one _on the bus_ , which only resulted in a depression in his sex life for a few days until they got a hotel room, and then it happened. It happened a lot, actually.

During the Up All Night era, it was Liam. And Louis. No threesomes, and Liam refused to fuck or be fucked, so it was limited to hanjobs, blowjobs, rimming, and more mutual masturbation than he cared to admit. Louis still fucked him, still just did it _because_ , but it became harder as he had to keep up his image with Eleanor.

Take Me Home was different. Louis bailed, said he couldn't keep doing it because all Harry wanted was sex, which wasn't true, but it's not like Harry was going to tell him that after three years of casual fornication. It was mostly Zayn and Niall that year, and the threesomes returned. It was good — don't get him wrong — but it was... _plain_ without Louis.

And now it's Where We Are. It's just Niall now; Zayn's engaged, Liam has Sophia and Louis "has" Eleanor. Louis has changed more than Harry cares for. He was once the carefree do-whatever-the-fuck kind of guy. He still is, no doubt. But Harry _knows_ he hasn't had a decent shag for nearly a year.

And then there's Zayn. Harry loves Zayn with everything he has but — 'the video', as the fans call it, came out Tuesday, and it's like Harry is gum on the bottom of Louis' shoe. He's been smoking almost every hour of his life — trying to maintain his "image" now. Him and Zayn are literally inseperable — whether at the hip or dick-to-ass, Harry doesn't care. He doesn't.

Okay, he does. A little.

A lot.

He wants — he wants to talk to Louis but Louis won't talk to him. It's nothing personal, he knows that. It's just ever since the video, he's been smoking and smoking and smoking 24/7. And then there's Eleanor, who he hasn't seen for months, actually, but he still has to keep his image with her clean.

They're in — shit, where are they? Manchester? Yeah, Manchester. Harry goes home and visits his mum and Robin for a few hours and while he's never been open about his feelings for Louis, he tells his mum everything while she's making him tea and a tuna sandwich.

"That's terrible, love," he says, slinding his tea down the counter and cutting his sandwich in half. "What at a twat."

"But I love him, mum. He's not a twat," he insists, though a part of him wants to believe her so he can blame him for something.

She hums and brings his sandwich over to him, eyeing him as he eats. "Have you had sex with him?"

Harry chokes on his food, hitting himself in the chest and downing his tea before he gains control again. "I — we — yeah," he breathes. She nods and pours him another cup.

"When?"

He fidgets in his chair because _why is she asking me this?_ "It — it started on the X Factor, and then during Take Me Home, he —" he stops himself because there might be tears prickling behind his eyes. His mother cups his hand in hers and gives him a little smile.

"He what, Harry?"

He takes a deep breath. "Said he — he couldn't anymore. Couldn't keep doing it because it was 'just sex'," he says, putting air quotes around it. "But it wasn't just sex, mum. I — like, I loved him. I _still_ love him," he says, putting his head down into his crossed arms. He hears her sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie. You have to fix this yourself, you know?" He nods. She pats his hand. "Go do it."

He looks up and she's wearing a warm smile. "Now?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes _now_."

\---

The drive to the stadium is quiet but Niall's vibrating next to him — he always is really. He's with Liam and Niall and he's aware of Liam's phone going off beside him with high texts from Zayn saying some pretty explicit shit.

"Alright back there, boys?" Paul asks, and that has Niall launching into an animated conversation about how fucking excited he is.

"Harry," Liam says, leaning over and bumping Harry's shoulder with his own, "are you alright?" Harry shakes himself out of his thoughts (just as they become sexual. Damn.) and nods. "You're not," Liam counters, poking his thigh. "I can feel it."

"Do me a favour and get your dick out of my arse and _stop_ feeling it, Liam. There's nothing wrong." To Harry's luck there's a lull in the conversation and Paul is eyeing them in his rear view mirror.

"Separate," he says. "Don't need Harry with a bloody nose or something before the show."

At a red light Niall stands so he can sit in between them. His earlier vibrating happiness has been replaced with wound-up tension and he's unmoving where his thigh is pressed against Harry's.

Ten minutes later Paul says, "Five minutes, boys." Niall's hand slowly sneaks its way to Harry's wrist and he squeezes it slowly, maybe as a reassurance to Harry that whatever's wrong will be okay.

Or he just remembered the group code for "I need sex" from 2010.

Either way Harry's tension melts in the slightest when the yelling hits his ears and he spots Zayn and Louis walking with their arms around each other a finishing off their joint where no one can see.

\---

Five hours later they're allowed to leave and Harry quickly dives into a van as he wants to get some sleep on the way back.

He thinks he hears Louis' voice but then the door is slamming and he sits up, expecting to be alone.

Louis is staring at him.

Harry stares back. "Uh, hi?"

Louis blinks and turns forward in the seat but leans his head on Harry's shoulder. "Hi."

Harry kind of wants to throw up. "Um, uh — how are you?"

"Fine. Feeling a bit unwell," he says, his fingers fidgeting by his pocket and now he realises he heard Zayn's voice outside the van before as well.

"Don't smoke that if you're not feeling well," he says. Louis' hand twitches by his pocket again but moves it away and settles on Harry's thigh instead.

"Yeah," Louis says. "I know."

Harry's arm snakes around his shoulder and he runs his fingers over Louis' tattoos on his bicep. He can feel how warm Louis' forehead actually is on his shoulder. "How sick exactly do you feel?"

Louis shrugs, his shoulder digging into Harry's ribcage. "Just a little down. Stuffy."

Harry nods just as the van stops outside the hotel. They get out and Louis immediately grasps for Harry's shoulder, swaying a bit. Harry hands him his room key. "Go up and get comfortable. I'll get some medicine for you." Louis stares at him with a puzzled look but nods, turning into the hotel quietly.

Harry scours the shelves for medicine that doesn't taste like shit and finally finds a pill form he's pretty happy with. He trudges back to the hotel and up to his room, pulling out his spare key and letting himself in. The lights are off but he can hear Louis' music playing in his earbuds.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and shakes Louis' shoulder. He jolts, sits up, and turns on the light, giving Harry a small smile and blinking his eyes rapidly. "Have you got medicine?"

Harry nods and hands him the bag. "D'you need water?" Louis shakes his head and rubs his eyes and it's really fucking adorable and Harry hates himself for not telling Louis he loved — _loves_ him.

"You're taking it without water?"

Louis shakes his head. "I'll only take it if you give it to me."

"With your mouth," he finishes, looking down at the blanket over his lap.

  1. That — that escalated quickly. “With my mouth?”



Louis nods. “Like, mouth to mouth.”

Harry hesitates before nodding. “Yeah, alright.”

“Really?” Louis asks, looking up in surprise.

“Yeah,” Harry says. He opens the pills and pops one out. “You have to take two, okay?” Louis nods. “C’mere,” Harry says. Louis scoots forward and Harry swings his legs up onto the bed so their knees are touching and their mouths are inches away. “Ready?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. I need my medicine,” he says with a smirk.

Harry slips the pill between his lips and takes Louis’ face in his hands and presses their lips together softly, opening his mouth against Louis’ and pushing the pill into Louis’ with his tongue. He pulls back and looks at Louis, whose lips are clamped shut, eyes wide. His throat moves and Harry breathes because thankfully he swallowed the first pill and now there’s only one to go. “One more,” he says.

Louis nods and sits quietly. Harry pops it into his mouth and leans forward, opens his mouth and slips the pill into Louis’, but this time Louis pushes it right back and up into the space between Harry’s upper lip and his gum and just _kisses_ him, licking into his mouth and shifting forward so he’s almost sitting on Harry’s lap. And Harry doesn’t really mind, actually.

He kisses back, slotting their lips together properly and pulling Louis into his lap only to feel Louis’ hard cock press against his stomach. He laughs into Louis’ mouth and Louis pulls back.

“Take the pill out of your mouth,” he says, panting and beginning to unbutton his jeans. Harry does what he’s told, discarding it on the bed side table and grunts when Louis pushes him down on the bed and pulls his trackies down and tosses them up the bed. Louis nudes Harry’s cock with his nose and pulls back his boxers, catching Harry’s cock in his mouth and sucking him down eagerly.

“Oh fuck, Louis,” he says, gripping Louis’ hair and pushing him down firmly. Louis swirls his tongue on the tip of his cock and licks up the underside in devastating stripes that have Harry moaning out his name obscenely.

Louis hums around him, sending vibrations through his cock that go straight to his head, making his vision fuzzy and his fingertips feel energized where they rest against Louis’ scalp. Louis pulls off and smiles, working his hand up and down Harry’s shaft agonisingly slow, licking his lips. “They say sex makes a cold go away,” he says, pressing the flat of his tongue to Harry’s cock again and licking once upward. Harry groans.

“Does it?” he asks. “We can fix that.”

Louis smirks. “Can you open yourself up for me, love?”

Harry nods and takes the bottle of lube that Louis has magically produced from behind him. He take his boxers all the way off and slicks up a finger, spreading his knees and laying his feet flat on the bed. He feels around until he finds his hold and pressing in, groaning at the intrusion. He thrusts it in and out quickly and is aware Louis is watching him with his cock in his hand, absentmindedly spreading lube over his cock.

Louis stops him with a kiss after he’s inserted his third finger and he’s long past gone. His eyes are shut and he feels Louis press in agonisingly slow. “Good, love?” Louis asks. Harry nods, gripping Louis’ shoulders as he starts to thrust in and out quickly.

“Y’know,” Louis says as if they’re not in a heated moment, “I never really — _fuck_ — never really got to tell you how — how much I care about you.” He drops forward so his elbows are on either side of Harry’s face and Harry feels like he’s going to explode. “I love you a lot.”

Harry does actually explode — literally, he comes all over himself when Louis says it and Louis laughs in his face, all pretty and scratchy with sex. He thrusts a few more times and Harry feels Louis fill him up and he collapses over him, panting.

They lay still for a while until Louis is hurting and he pulls out and rolls over so he’s laying next to Harry. “You didn’t take enough medicine,” Harry says with a smile. He looks over at Louis who rolls his eyes.

“Hand me a pill then,” he says, holding his hand out. Harry hands him another and lays back and it’s silent again.

“Did you mean what you said?” Harry asks after a while. He has to know.

It’s silent for a while and he thinks maybe Louis has fallen asleep. Louis’ leg twitches a little and he smiles.

“Yeah,” Louis says. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos appreciated ! twitter is @louisniaii and ao3 is louisniall !


End file.
